Ressistance
by Ace.Stone
Summary: The Capitol has finally done it, they have found a way to turn people from the Districts into mindless puppets. Using the people they control, they now have the people in the 12 Districts try to look for other survivors . However, a group is starting to form. A group who will fight the Capital. A group who want resist and change what is going on. (Gale/Peeta/Cato relationship!)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hunger Games!

AN: Now, I know the 'summery' that I have for this story is brief. And that's intentional. I don't want you to have ANY idea whats so ever about what could happen as the story progresses. Sorry if that aggravates some of you, but that's just how I roll.

Also, feel free to drop me a review. The more reviews I get, the more dedicated I feel to this story so the faster teh next updates.

* * *

_**Gale's POV**_

I can't help but grin at my best friend, Cato, as he gets done telling a joke. I don't really know what it is, since I wasn't paying attention that much, but I can tell that it was real funny. Something has to be _really _funny to cause Cato to laugh. Not that he was stuck up or anything, he was just a little bit on the serious side. Not that I can't be either. Especially in this world now and days.

The world has changed in many ways. The Capitol, for instance, is no longer hosting the Hunger Games. But maybe that's because we are constantly competing in them. The Capitol has been hunting people from different Districts, and injecting them with something that allows them access to all their memories as well as controls them. It's...disturbing. However, it's what the Districts needed to bring all of them together. No longer is District One, Two, and Four the Capital's lapdogs. They're in as much danger as we are, if not more since they're more valuable.

Cato came from District Two. I don't know much else about him, except that fact. District Two was one of the first places hit, since they had all the best fighters and strategist there. Some managed to escape, but the bulk of District Two is now helping in the search to find others from the Districts. However, we make it hard for them. We hardly stay in the same place, and if we do it is one of the most safest places you can ever find. We always have weapons on our bodies, just in case. And last of all, we travel in packs.

My name is Gale Hawethorn. I have brown hair and brown eyes, and my skin is very pale. Cato is the exact opposite of me. He has blonde hair and green eyes that borderline on blue. His skin is a shade or two towards the tan side. In fact, the only thing we have in common is our muscular builds. And the fact that we are our group's Scavengers. You see, a few months ago we ran into another group of survivors. They are staying in some isolated cabin, which is thankfully in a meadow. That way, if any of the Capital people come then we have a chance at running. You know who all the Capital controls because the color of your eyes expands to a weird size, that is your first and final warning to either fight or run.

"So, how long before we have to make another run?" I look towards Cato, who's sitting next to me on the couch in the cabin. I hum as I try to think of everything our refrigerator holds. It has some meat, but clearly not enough, fruit, and that was about it.

"We should probably go now," I reply to Cato, "That way, we don't have to deal with trying to get back in the dark." I see Cato nod and get up, going towards his room. Probably to change into something a bit more loose. I sigh as I stand from the comfortable couch, before making my way up stairs and to my own room. My room was bare, except for the bed and a dresser full of clothes tucked in the far corner. Going to the dresser, I start looking through it. I change out of my clothes, and put on a pair of brown khakis and and a green shirt, putting my lucky brown jacket on over it. Hopefully, my jacket will help us find the food or whatever other supplies we can find.

Although, for some reason, something tells me that today is going to be different.

_**XXX**_

The ride into town was long, which was a good thing. Me and Cato enjoyed being away from the crowded cabin. The cabin was hosting me, Cato, Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer. I look over, and see Cato with his sword. First rule of survival, never sneak up on someone. The second rule, don't be afraid to kill someone if they are not in control of themselves. The first rule is where many people have problems with. They'll touch someone's shoulder to try to get their attention, and end up with a machete taking off their head. The second one was a little easier, if you think about what could happen.

There is one last unofficial rule. If you are about to get taken by the Capital, try anything to kill yourself. Especially if you were staying with a group. The Capital has enough people, information, and technology as it is. They don't need to be put at even more of a advantage. I look over at Cato, who is driving, and notice that he had picked a tight black shirt that showed off his biceps as well as a matching pair of black pants. A perfect outfit in case we don't end up out of the store by nighttime.

"We're here," I hear Cato say, and I immediately notice the difference in his tone. He's in thinking mode. That's what I call the mode where he's doing what people from District 2 do best, coming up with a strategy. "I think we should hit the major store first, and then go for smaller ones." He said, and I nod. We drive slowly towards the biggest store, making sure that our sunglasses are in place. It's weird, I always thought that the apocalypse would end up with hardly anyone on the street. But this street has a lot of people on it. Just none of them are exactly our friends.

We put the car in park and get out and start walking towards the back entrance of the store. We walk briskly, and fastly, as if we have a reason to be there. That's another big thing. If the people who are being controlled think that you're there on business, they won't dare try to get in your way. You just have to look and act the part. Opening the back door, I can't help but grin when I notice a pile of shopping carts, all the food, and no people guarding it. "Jack pot," I mutter as I grab one of the carts-

-just in time for the door that leads to the front of the store to burst open. I see the person's eyes, expanded, and see them widen even more as they reach for their walkie-talkie attached to their hip. Before they even touch it, however, I have a arrow in my bow and aim it just briefly before letting go. The arrow seems to move in slow motion, twisting and turning in the air, as it pierces the walkie-talkie before embedding itself in the guy's chest. He lets out a strange, _wet_, sound, before falling to the ground.

"Come on, we don't have much time before someone notices he's gone." Cato says.

I don't disagree.

_**XXX**_

_**Peeta's POV**_

I quickly dumped everything in his hands into the bag I had, panicked thoughts running through my head as I did so. The refrigerator was letting out a quiet hum and nice cool air, which helped me considering how hot he was feeling. However, it did little to affect the sound of cars coming my way. I have been staying at this small apartment complex for nearly a week, and I should have figured that,somehow, the Capital would find me.

I shut the door of the refrigerator and turn around, running to the window to see how far away the cars were. Down the street, and going at least 60 miles per hour...I can't go into the street...but I can go up. I quickly try to think of this apartment layout, and I'm moving the moment I think of a safe route. Since I no long have to worry about getting caught, I don't try to sneak past the cameras like I did the first time. I do, however, put my sunglasses on just in case I bump into someone after I make it out of here.

If I make it out of here, I correct myself.

I quickly slam open the stair doors, just in time to hear the door to the first floor stairs slam open. _At least there's five flights in between us, _I think to myself as I start moving, sliding the backpack onto my back. Sadly, I know how fast the Capital's people are and I know that if I don't get moving, I'll be in real trouble. Not that I wasn't in it already. Pushing myself to go faster up the stairs, I take a peek down and see that they are only two flights away from me. Thankfully, the door to the roof is just in front of me.

I slam open the door, and turn around. Shut it and lock it, thanking the apartment as I did so. They put the lock on the outside because they knew that sometimes, people came up here to be by themselves and didn't want to be disturbed. Well, that just saved my life. I turn around and continue running, keeping my eyes locked on the roof next to me. I can hear banging on the door that I just slammed shut behind me, and know that that door wouldn't last long. I grunt as I jump off of the apartment complex roof, and land on the roof next to it.

Sadly, I landed on a weak spot. I let out a small yell as the roof caves in, and find my body and myself falling through. I groan as I land on my leg, biting back a scream as I try to push myself up. I have not come this far, to die by falling through a roof. Before this time, I might have thought that'd be a kick ass to die. But when people started being controlled, I realized that there is no cool way to die. That's the problem people used to have. They were ready to die way to early. However, when someone has the power to make you live but have no control over your body, death sounds a little better.

I push myself off of the floor, looking to scan my surroundings. Nothing...I move my body, checking for any injuries or bruises. Besides a minor scratch on my right arm, there's nothing to worry about. I'm in a hallway to the house that was next door, and by the looks of it I was probably either in District 11 or 12. One kind of looses track when they are being chased by countless numbers of people, both friends and foes. I walk towards a door to on the left of the hall, and open it slowly. I cautiously peek in, and let out a sigh of relief. I quickly head towards one of the dressers and open it, revealing a small crossbow. I have gotten into the habbit of scattering my weapons, and it actually paid off this time. Grabbing the weapon and putting some arrows, which was in the drawer under it, I quickly start to walk out of the room and towards ground level. When I get to the reception area, I figure out that I'm in District 11. _One step closer..._I thought to myself.

There have been rumors, which I hoped weren't just that, that there was a group of people who were getting ready to fight back against the Capital. And I wanted to be in that group. I was sick of living like this, running and hiding. And I'd do anything for life to just be...normal, like when it was before Panem. No Hunger Games, no suffering, just...normal. Nothing is really useful in the reception area, and I make my way to one of the windows in the abandoned lobby. The lobby, as well as the street outside, looks like what any classic apocalyptic movie would look like. In doors, furniture was flipped and papers were scattered everywhere. The windows were broken, leaving shards of glass on the floor. I avoid those as much as I can, incase there's anyone around that I don't want to know where I'm at. After crouching under the broken window, I take a peek outside. Cars in various positions. Some where parked on the side of the road, as if it was just a normal day, while others were overturned and upside down. Some where on fire, while others were just damaged. Debris was on the street and sidewalk. I let out a sigh of relief as I notice that there is no one on the streets, and I jump out of the window.

That proved to be a fatal mistake. The moment I did so, I heard the doors of the apartment that I had been previously standing in burst open. Since the doors were glass doors, the glass shattered as it banged into the brick and I couldn't help but jump back. I grab the crossbow and aim it at the building, waiting for something to happen. And I didn't have to wait long. The first of the Controlled, which is what we call people who are being controlled, come running out. I can tell that they are by two by how fit and fast they are, as well as the weapons that are strapped to their back. Not waisting a moment, as well as knowing that I'm either going to be controlled or dead if they manage to grab me. I shoot the one that is running the fastest, not the closest, and watch as he falls down. I start running backwards while shooting, trying to take down the closer ones now that I took down the fastest. However, since I didn't have any extra arrows my crossbow was soon useless. And there still seemed to be 3 left. Two males and a female. Chucking the crossbow at one of the male's head, I watch as he goes down and his head makes a sickening crack against the floor.

I turn around and start to run full out, noticing that the male has a sword and the female had a machete in her hand. While I, myself, had nothing but the bag on my back. I continue running, trying to bring forth a mental map. For some reason, Controlled people don't like going outside of the Districts. It's as if the areas between Districts were the equality of hell for them, which makes it a Heaven for people like me. I just have to find the fence first...

I yelp as I feel one of them, the female, grip onto my shoulder. Turning around, I see her bring up the machete. _No! I've come to far! _I thought to myself, and I found myself doing something that I never thought I'd do. Pulling her closer to me, I brought my mouth to her neck and _bit _her, before kicking her away. She let out a squeak, and I could see that my bite did a lot of damage by the blood. There was so much blood, that when the male came to try to get me he ended up slipping in it.

I didn't wait around long enough to see what happened after that.

I rush through alley after alley, trying to keep my breath steady but quiet. I can hear the sound of footsteps behind me, and know that the male was catching up with me. However, I can also see the fence in front of me. _Almost there..._I thought to myself as I lunged for it and climbed it, quickly falling to the other side. I turn around-

-and see the male's face through the fence. I let out a yelp and fall back, not realizing that he had been that close to me. But he wasn't making a move towards me. His eyes had fire in them, showing how angry he was.

_Be as angry as you want,_ I think to myself, _I still live, asshole. _And to make sure that it stays that way, I turn and run towards the forest on the other side of the clearing. As I do so, I see a sign telling me which District was up ahead.

District 12.


	2. Chapter 2

OH yeah, I forgot to mention this last Chapter! I will use basic ideas from The Host, which is written by Stephenie Meyer. Or at least, I think that's how you spell her name. Ah well! Anyways, here's a vocab lesson for all you youngins!

Controlled-The people from the Districts or people that broke a Capitol's law that the Capitol has injected with a injection that allows the Capitol to completely control them.

Capitols-Think of them as the Peacekeepers of the Capitol, except that they usually go out of the Capitol looking for possible people to bring back and turn them into a Controlled.

Anyways, why don't you read and review while your here? A dollar (or in this case, a review) makes me holler, Honey Boo Boo Child!

* * *

_**Cato's POV**_

I let out a sigh as of relief as we, we being me and Gale, climb into the truck after loading the supplies that we 'borrowed' from the store into the bed of the truck. While I may be from District 2, doing these runs still makes my heart speed up as well as makes my hands get clammy. Even us from the Career Districts get nervous while doing stuff like this. However, someone has to do it. And Gale can't do it alone. At least, not the city runs.

We're not heading straight home. Gale sets traps in the forest surrounding District 12, just in case a animal happens to get stuck in one. Sure, it's not as good as the steak we get from the store. But when's food low, you take what you can get. It's not that we are running out of food in the District, it's more like no one wants to go outside very often. The Controlled seem to be getting closer and closer to out cabin, and I know that we'll soon have to relocate.

The Cabin we live in is right by the fence that leads out of District 12. Literally. We chose that cabin so we could have the chance to leave at a moment's notice. After all, the bastards do know how to be sneaky when they needed to. As we walk into the forest, the first few traps don't have anything. But when the trees start getting taller and thicker and the bushes start getting bigger and wilder, I notice we get more animals.

Gale must have seen my wondering look, cause he answered my unasked question a few seconds after. "The deeper we go into the forest, the bigger and more animals there are. They stay away from the fence, probably because they're afraid that the Controlled will be daring enough to jump over them." I nod at his words, and take a quick look around. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with this area. Hell, there _can't _be anything wrong with this area. Controlled don't come out here, and the Capitol people hardly ever leave their city unless it was absolutely necessary.

So why was I having such a bad feeling about this?

My answer came a few seconds later, as I heard something weird. It was like a whirling sound. I could tell it was coming from far away, but it was growing louder and louder so it must be getting closer. When I look over, I see Gale's puzzled face shifting into one of understanding.

"Helicopter," he said, eyes still wide.

And I feel mine do the same.

Never had the Capitol used Helicopter's on District 12. They always saved them for the bigger and more important Districts that they wanted to find people. Which meant-No...it couldn't be. District 12 couldn't be the only District with a few survivors. I see that Gale has came to the same conclusion, and I see his face soften slightly. My voice, despite my face, is so tough that it surprises myself. "Come on," He looks at me, shocked. "If we don't warn the others, they could be in serious trouble." And it's true. What if one of them was outside for some strange reason? Or what if the Helicopter also sent troops, and they were going to inspect each house?

"Please, stop where you are!" Both me and Gale freeze as we look at either other, both of us knowing that the voice was coming from the helicopter in the sky. "We'd hate to have to shoot you!" I look confused at Gale, wondering what the hell he was talking about. We were staying still...

And then I heard them.

Footsteps.

I grab Gale and pull him behind a tree, knowing that if the Helicopter was following someone then we shouldn't cross paths with that person. Besides, they seemed to have managed to make it alive this long. I peek around the corner as the footsteps are louder, and can't help but gasp. The most beautiful boy was running, and boy was he running fast. He had golden hair and was a little on the small side. His clothes, simple jeans and a black t-shirt, clung to his skin as sweat went running down his forehead.

By the intake of Gale's breath, I guess that he also sees the boy.

I watch as the runner dives behind one of the trees, just in time for bullets to rip right where he was running a few moments ago. I peek a little further behind the tree, and see the helicopter had two people in it. One of them was controlling the copter, while one was shooting the gun that was attached to the side of it. "Gale, think you can kill the guy controlling the weapon? Without him, that thing is pretty useless." I ask, knowing that Gale could preform wonders with his bow and arrows. Especially since his arrows explode upon impact.

"No problem. But we need to be prepared to run, in case anything happens." He said, and I nod. Taking a deep breath, he yells, "Start running, kid!" As he flings himself out from behind the hiding spot.

Well, nice to know that there are other survivors.

_**Peeta's POV**_

I pant as I try to catch my breath, something that's hard to do as I watch bullets upon bullets hit the ground beside the tree I was hiding behind. I don't know when exactly the helicopter found me, I just know that I somehow knew that the same person who had been following me in District 11 was in that Helicopter.

_Looks like I gained a fan, _I thought to myself.

"Start running, kid!" I look up, eyes wide, as someone flings themselves out from one of the other trees that are a little in front of me. He has a bow and arrow, the arrows looking a little odd but a lot newer then the bow, and for a moment I was terrified that he was aiming at me. However, I noticed that his aim was way higher and he didn't seem like he was going to change it any time. And then, I notice his eyes.

_He's a regular! _I thought to myself, shocked, before I did what he said. I don't know what he has planned, but I figured I can trust him if he was willing to fire a arrow at something that was fully made out of metal and was shooting bullets at me. If push comes to shove, at least they can keep the helicopter busy. Sadly, I know I'd feel guilty about it later. But at least I'd have a later.

I push off from behind the tree at the same time the guy seems to let the arrow loose. I watch in fear, hoping that the arrow hits the guy who's shooting the gun, as my heart pounds in my chest. I can't help but let out a small cheer as I watch it hit the guy right in the chest, the guy's mouth opening in a scream that the helicopter blocked out. However, I notice his hand still moving and the gun swerving towards me. I close my eyes, knowing I wouldn't be able to outrun the bullets-

-when the explosion happened.I look up, shocked, as the explosion caused the helicopter to loose balance since it tore away, and certainly killed the guy, half of the helicopter. I see the helicopter spinning out of control like one of those corny pre-Panem movies, and I gulp as I push my feet to move faster when I notice that it seemed to be heading straight towards me. As if dealing with the helicopter when it had humans controlling it was bad enough. Death had to pull one last attempt to claim me.

I feel the Helicopter hit the earth, even as I'm thrown off my feet. The crash seems to rattle everything, and I notice the two boys that had helped me are thrown in front of me. I groan as I land on the Earth, landing painfully on my stomach, and turn around to survey the damage. The Helicopter's blades are still running, although weakly. They're tearing, destroying, and throwing around dirt. I notice that the Helicopter also has red and orange flames licking on it.

Something told me, that wasn't a good thing.

"We have to go!" I yell towards the two boys, one with blonde hair and the other with dark hair, and see them nod before jumping up and starting to run. I do the same, and soon all three of us are running side by side. And I notice something. We're not running like a group of people running for their lives. We're not running like a pack of wild animals. We're running like a unit, a group of people dedicated to see each other out of this.

At least, that's what I thought before I heard a deafening boom and before everything went black.

_**Gale's POV**_

When the explosion happened, I noticed something black was flying right towards Peeta. Turning my head a bit, I notice that it was one of the Helicopter's blades. My eyes widening, I quickly push Peeta. Not fast enough, however. His head caught the end of the blade, making him fall unconscious on the ground. I hear Cato curse, before he bent down and picked the other blonde boy up.

As we continue running, since we didn't know if there were other Capitol or Controlled people around, I keep taking glances at the unconscious blonde. Besides a bruise on his head, he looks fine otherwise. I turn my head forward, forcing myself to stick to the situation at hand. It wouldn't matter if Peeta was dead or not if we ended up captured. That was worse then death. Looking around, I look for a place that would be a good place to hide out for a bit.

The trees are getting thicker and wilder, as well as the plants, the deeper we run into the forest. However, I know that we are by District 13, which throws me off a bit. All the Districts have always assumed that District 13 wouldn't have any wild life by it because of all the bombs it had dropped on it. I try to look more closely, knowing that me and Cato are both about at each other's limits. And then I see it.

"Cato, get to the cave!" I whisper, before dropping back so I can watch our backs. If anyone saw us enter the cave and then report back to the capitol, we were fucked. As we get in there, I let out a sigh of relief as I noticed that nothing had made a sound. When I turn around, Cato has Peeta propped against the wall and is already pulling candy bars out of his pockets to take inventory on the food we have. He also unclips a bottle of water he had on his waist, and I do the same. All in all, we have 12 candy bars and 3 water bottles, the last bottle only being half full since Cato had been drinking some of it.

"How long do you think we should stay here?" Cato asked, looking at me. I meet his gaze and shrug, trying to think. "I think we should rest here until tomorrow, and then move. We'll have to be more careful though." I responded. "Getting back to 12 will be difficult. I'm sure the Capitol had cameras on that Helicopter, and they'll probably have people scouring the area tomorrow." Cato nods at my comment, before dropping on the other side of Peeta. I look back to the mouth of the cave and frown.

"What's wrong?" I hear Cato ask, and it takes me a moment to reply.

"I just...feel like it shouldn't be this easy. I feel like that all of this was to...organized." I say, and I look over at Cato. He has a thoughtful face on, and he shakes his head as the look slips away.

"I think all the paranoia is just catching up to you, bro," He said, a smile slipping onto his face. "Gale, this boy is obviously not one of them. And they were shooting at him until you fired back. And we know that, soon enough, this won't be easy. So why not rest and enjoy it while it is easy?" He asked, and I can't help but feel a little kiddish.

When the Capitol sees that there are still people around this part of the woods, they'll send in Capitols. Capitols is what we call native Capitol people. They are much like what our Peacekeepers were, they just kidnap whatever humans they come across. And, unlike the Controlled, they aren't afraid to come into the spots between the Districts.

"Yeah...that's probably what it is..." I say, a small grin sliding onto my features. "Goodnight dude!" I say and laugh as I go deeper into the cage, before laying down.

"Hey! Why should I get the first watch?" I just laugh as his answer, since I can hear the smile in his voice. Both of us knew that someone would have to go on watch in case any Controlled's or Capitol people come, and if I ended up with first watch without rest, I'd fall asleep during watch. So that's what I did, I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
